Jailbird
by vampireprincess248
Summary: AU. Robin gets sent to jail and during his stay he has no choice but to become someone's wife or be killed after a disagreement with another, much larger prisoner on his first day in Jump City Federal Prison. Warnings inside the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **New story but don't worry that doesn't mean I'll abandon my others because I will finish them, that I'll promise all of you.

**Warnings: **Slash, Violence, and A bit of non-con.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrested

"Look straight at the camera…Now turn to the right…Other side…and we're done, kid." The police officer told me as he took my picture."

"I'm not kid, old man." I snapped.

"Did I say you could speak? Because unless I give you permission the only words I want to hear from you are "Yes, Sir and, No, Sir", do you understand?" The officer said seriously.

"_Yes, Sir._" I answered mockingly.

The guard walked very close to me, so close that I had to look up to stare him in the eye. I knew what he was trying to do, I wasn't stupid. He may have been taller than me and had bigger muscles but I knew I could take him.

"You better work on that attitude of yours because it's not going to work once I send you through those metal doors. And once you're there you are going to have no one to look out for you."

"Whatever, it's not the first time I have to look after myself." I told him.

He snorted. "Fine. Ignore my advice all you want, Kid. But after a week you're going to know and understand what I'm talking about."

"Yes, Sir."

"Then let's get on with the show." He said as he led me down a white and dull gray hallway and it wasn't long before we stopped in front a door. Leading me inside, he moved towards the wall and ordered me to face it. I heard him move a few things around, open and close cabinets, until he was finally standing behind me.

"I'm going to take off the handcuffs off you. Don't move." He said as he reached forward and took off the cuffs.

"Now strip."

"Wha-"I said somewhat surprised.

"Strip. Now don't make tell you again."

I sighed and began to take off my clothes. In a way I was happy that I was finally taking off those dirty clothes, but I still felt uncomfortable removing them in front of a man. Once I was down I quickly moved my hands in front of genitals, covering them.

"Hmm, for living on the streets as long as you have I'm surprised you don't have many scars on you."

I smirked. "I'm just really hard to catch."

He frowned. "That wasn't a compliment, Kid."

I scoffed.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to turn around, squat, spread your cheeks, and cough." The officer ordered.

"NO! Fuck that! I'm not doing it." I shouted moving a few steps back until I touched the wall.

"It's rather this or I put in solitary confinement for not wanting to be searched."

I thought about for a second, but the thought of being in a room all alone made me shiver. So I turned around and did what the guard wanted. Once that was done, the police officer gave me three pairs of dark burgundy scrubs, four white T-shirts, three dark grey sweatpants, a pair of shower sandals, a toothbrush, blanket, and seven pairs of underwear.

The guard took me out of the room walking me down many halls. And as we walked I couldn't help but notice some of the other inmates wearing different color scrubs. Some were wearing burgundy, others wore orange, dark green and grey. I looked up to ask but before I could say anything, the officer began explaining the rules.

"You'll be wearing the burgundy scrubs until you have been reassigned, until then you will be staying in one of the bunkers with the others until you get moved to a new room, not to worry in each bunker there are only six others in there.. Don't lose any of the things I just gave you. We feed you three times a day and you must stay in the cafeteria until told otherwise. You'll get to shower three times a day, but you don't have to take all three of them every day. Lights out at 9:00. Also we do unannounced weekly checks in every inmates housing, every person that belongs in that bunker must be there and if they're not some of their privileges will be revoked and if we find anything that like drugs, weapons, or anything suspicious you will be taken to solitary. Fights, disrespecting officers, and not following orders will also send straight to solitary. Any questions?"

"As we walked I couldn't help but notice the different color scrubs on some of the inmates. Why is that?" I said.

"The different colors means how dangerous the inmate is. Burgundy is for the new inmates, dark green is minimum security which are usually worn by the inmates who aren't really considered a threat. The orange is for medium security those are the inmates that are known to start problems and have done things in and out of prison that makes us have to keep a closer eye on them. And grey is for maximum security."

"Do the inmates get roomed together by the color of their scrubs?"

He laughed. "Nope. Whoever we room you with is whoever it's going to be no matter the color of their scrubs."

"Oh." I said softly.

"Well then, Welcome to your new home, Kid: Jump City Federal Prison."

I looked around the room taking in everything. The first thing I noticed was the small barred window, then the bunk beds pushed up against the wall. The room was bland of colors, white being the most common and then once I got my feel of the room, and I finally noticed the other inmates.

"Well, I'll let the others introduce themselves, goodbye Grayson." The guard said.

The first guy I saw had brown hair, pale skin, calculating light brown eyes, he wore dark green scrubs and looked to be around 20 years old. He had tattoos on his neck and arms. The man sitting next to him had fair skin, had short wavy blond hair, warm hazel eyes, and maybe a year or two older than the other. He had no visible tattoos but he did have a scar from his eyebrow to his cheek. And he also wore a dark green scrubs. A man who seemed to be around his mid-thirties had tired, yet cold brown eyes, was tan, long dark brown hair, a beard, and he wore an orange scrub was sitting on top of his bed. On the other side of the room were two other men who also wore green scrubs, one of them was a mid-twenty dark-skinned, bald, had light green hazel eyes, had a tattoo on his neck of a spider. And the last man had red hair, angry grey eyes, light-skinned, had some acne on his face, and was maybe the youngest of them, until I came in.

"Well, are you going to continue on staring or are you going to say something, Bitch?" the young man with the red hair asked.

"Oh give the boy a break, Smith, he's probably terrified." The man with the spider tattoo said.

"Like I care about this punk ass bitch feelings, Delgado." Smith spat.

As they continued to bicker, the guy covered in tattoos got up from the bed and walked toward me.

"Hey, my name is Justin Grant, but we only go by last names. And don't worry about Smith he's all bark but no bite." Grant said shooting an amused look towards him.

"The fuck did you just say?" Smith said angrily from the bed.

Grant laughed. "Smith, man, you know I'm just messing with you. Anyways, the one with the scar is Devereux or Dev for short and that's Matthews." He said pointing at the oldest man.

"Hello, Rich-I mean, I'm Grayson." I said awkwardly shifting my feet as I still held my things.

"Nice to meet you, Grayson. So over here will be your bed until they reassign you and then in a couple of days they'll give you your new scrubs." Grant said as I sat on my new bed.

"Yeah, the officer who brought me told me most of it." I said.

"So what are you in for?" Grant suddenly asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I said defensively.

"Curiosity."

"What are you in for?" I asked back.

Grant smiled. "I got arrested for theft and I'll be here for 5 years. Now what about you?"

I sighed. "Um…I got 25 years to life for first degree murder."

Grant stared at me in complete shock and I almost laughed at his wide-eyed, mouth agape expression, and I could also feel the others stares but I kept my face calm as I waited for him to snap out of it.

"How old are you?" He asked once the news of my sentence finally sunk in.

I smiled slightly. "I'm 16."

"Damn, that sucks."

"I guess-"

"You guess?! You'll be out of here when your 41 years old! And you sound like you're okay with that." Smith out of nowhere interrupted and I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, I may not like that I'm here, but I don't regret what I did."

"Who did you kill?" Smith asked.

"It doesn't matter and I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said closing up.

Grant looked like he was about to answer but a large bell rang throughout the room and the hall. Everyone in the room got up and made their way out after the other inmates down the hall.

"Grayson, let's go, it's time for lunch." Grant said when he noticed I was still sitting on the bed.

"Oh, right."

We walked down the hall towards the cafeteria and I couldn't help but feel some stares behind me. So I turned around to see only lustful stares and I cringed in disgust and turned back around. Grant realized what happened by seeing my face and pat my back in sympathy.

"The only thing I can say is don't drop the soap."

I blushed and promised him that I wouldn't as we waited in line and made small talk. I found out that Grant is actually very smart and quite funny. I didn't expect to find a potential friend in jail so I was happy that I did. We finally made it to the front of the line and I almost gagged in revulsion as I saw what they were giving. In my food tray was small portion of corn, rice, white milk, and something that resembled a slice of meatloaf.

Keeping my eyes on Grant I followed him to a table and just when I was few steps away I felt someone slap my ass harshly. Gasping in anger and shock I turned only to see a 6'3" muscular, dark skinned man wearing a pair of orange scrubs. He had dark, almost black eyes, that glinted with malice and lust.

"Hello, beautiful." He said with a large smile, that he may have thought was flirtatious.

I glared at him angrily and I felt the small urge to hit him but I knew it wouldn't be the smartest idea. So I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I spoke.

"May I help you?" I asked aloofly.

"You can help with a personal problem that I have." He said as he grabbed his crotch.

"No thanks. I'm pretty sure you can take care of your 'personal problem' on your own." I said sarcastically already turning away. However I didn't get very far when the guy grabbed my arm harshly making me drop my tray of food in surprise. I stumbled into his chest and his arms closed around my waist tightly.

"Yeah, maybe I can. But I would much rather have your hands around my cock than mine." He whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Marshall release the new inmate. Now!" I heard a guard say behind me.

Marshall sighed and squeezed my ass tightly before letting me go. I moved a couple of steps back trying to keep my emotions under control.

"We were just having some fun. Getting to know each other. Right, beautiful?"

I looked at him angrily and said, "Fuck off, Asshole."

Marshall's face changed to one of amusement to one of pure anger and attempted to step forward but the officer stopped him by blocking his path.

"Don't take another step Marshall." The guard ordered.

"Alright, fine. But you better be careful, Beautiful because a guard might not be there to help you next time" He said in threatening way the moment the guard was out of ear shot.

Not bothering to respond I swiftly turned away and quickly made my way to Grant.

"Are you _loco_?" Delgado asked the moment I sat down on the table.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm sane. Why?" I asked.

"You made yourself a target to Marshall! One of the craziest inmates here."

"Oh."

"Oh, right. You should have just agreed to whatever he wanted." Delgado said as if I missed a great opportunity.

I scoffed. "I'm not going to be anyone's prison bitch or wife or whatever you want to call it."

"Tough luck. This isn't the outside world where you get to choose who want to be with and nobody cares if you're straight or not in here. Boys like you don't last long without having a bigger, stronger inmate as their lover. So I suggest if you want to survive in here, you better find a man who is high up in this prison." Delgado said before he walked away.

I sighed and rested my head on the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. This isn't the first time that's happened to me."

"I'm not surprised because the inmates haven't been able to keep their eyes from you since you came in here."

I smiled bitterly. "I know. I could feel them as we speak."

"But Delgado does have a point."

I groaned.

"Well it's true. You're gorgeous. It's like you have this exotic look about you. Where are you from anyways?"

"I was born here, but I come from a long line of gypsies."

"You're a gypsy? From what side?" Grant asked very interested.

"From both. My mother was a gypsy from Russia and my father was a gypsy from Romania." I told him.

"Wow, that's really amazing. Do you know how to speak in those languages?"

"Yeah, I am fluent in both. My family made sure of that."

"So how do they feel about you being in here?"

I frowned. "They died when I was eight years old."

Grant frowned and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." I said and as soon as I finished my sentence the bell rang signaling that lunch time was over. I happily got up from the table and left cafeteria. I didn't like talking about my past. No, I hated it. The vulnerability, the loss, and anger I felt made me think about that night again and I did not want to go through that again. Especially in a place where people preyed on the weak.

Once I made it to the room I laid on my bed facing the wall mentally preparing myself for the first night. I heard the others come in but I wasn't in the mood. Letting my thoughts wander again to my parents, I easily pictured them soaring through the air before tragedy struck and the terror in their eyes as they fell made me shiver before they crashed to the ground and never moving again. The urge to cry was almost unbearable, but I held it in so the others wouldn't hear my tears and label me as someone weak.

"Grayson."

"What is it, Grant?"

"It's time to take a shower. Unless you don't want to." Grant said.

Remembering that I had not taken a shower in last couple of days before I was brought in and feeling the added sweat on my body from today, I eagerly got up and grabbed my towel following Grant to the baths.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like this new story. And yes I know everything about Robin's parents are complete 100% bull, but I don't care and I hope it doesn't bother you that much and if does, find another story. Please no flames, Reviews are always welcomed and yeah I guess that's it.

Until next time.

Oh! Before I forget Slade will show up in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shower

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating sooner but it's honestly my fault. I do intend to finish all of my stories no matter how long it takes, I won't let any of you down, but I sometimes- ok _most_ times tend to have no idea how to write the next chapter and get stuck so I leave it until I find inspiration on T.V. or from books, or even other FanFics (Not that I've ever stolen a main part from another story and used it as my own. THAT'S CRUEL!) However, when I came up with this story it was because of watching a new show called Orange is the New Black and Beyond Scared Straight. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is I lose my muse and that's why I always ask you guys if you have any ideas so I can write the next chapter. If it wasn't for any of you guys reviews I wouldn't be able to start writing stories.

**Warnings: **Major Slash, Violence, Non-con, and Crime.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Teen Titans.

_Thoughts and when Robin is speaking Russian._

Chapter 2: The Shower

* * *

Arriving at the shower with Grant I tried my hardest to not show any fear or nervousness once I was in there. The showers didn't have any curtains and only had a block of tile that divided each stall, other than that it was completely open. Ignoring the urge to run back to my room, I walked to an empty shower and quickly took off my clothes and as I did I felt the hungry stares on my naked body.

I wasn't clueless or innocent as most of these men believed I was. I knew that I was attractive, even hot to some; with my ink black hair, milky white skin, full red cupid bow lips, lithe body, and my most alluring feature: My sapphire blue eyes. And because of my appearance, it was easy to manipulate others to give me what I want and to get away from bad situations. However, it also made me an easy target and people underestimated me thinking that I was too weak.

As I showered I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't hear the wet footsteps coming from behind nor did I see the looming shadow since my eyes were closed. But by the time I did, it was already too late. Strong, muscular arms wrapped around my body holding me so tight that I couldn't even move and before I could even think about screaming a sharp object pressed lightly on my neck.

"Didn't anyone tell you to never shower with your eyes closed, Beautiful?" Marshall whispered roughly in my ear.

I gulped. "N-no."

He sneered. "Well you really shouldn't have because now we are going to finish what we started. And if you so much as scream I will cut your neck so fast before you can even get one syllable out." And as a warning he dug the makeshift knife into my neck making a small cut.

Feeling the blood run down my body, I nodded softly, though on the inside I was seething in anger and disgust as he kissed the side of my neck and then up my ear nibbling on the lobe.

"Soon as I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." Marshall said moving his calloused hand that was not holding the knife down my wet body, stopping at my ass. I felt him move closer and felt the head of his erection brush my unprepared hole in what he believed was in a teasing way.

"W-wait!" I gasped out as I came up with a plan before he could thrust in, grabbing his hand on my hip.

"What?" He grunted impatiently.

"I'm ss-sorry for almost getting y-you in trouble during l-lunch and I w-want to repay you." I stuttered out quickly.

"You think I'm going to believe that?" He asked.

"Please. It was wrong of me to turn you down and I was so overwhelmed that I wasn't thinking straight. So please, let me make it up to you." I begged hoping that he would believe me.

Marshall roughly turned me around facing him and he kissed me roughly, shoving his tongue deep into my mouth. I whined softly as he moved closer to my wet, naked body pushing me against the wall and wrapping his hands around my waist. He bit my lip hard enough that he cut my lip and I whimpered trying to pull away. Marshall brought his hands down to my hips and ass squeezing them hard, even digging his nails into the skin making me gasp in pain. Struggling to breathe I lightly pulled on his ears and Marshall decided to kiss down my neck only to bite a spot roughly drawing more blood on my body.

"Pl-please no more! It h-hurts." I whimpered.

"Shut up, Bitch!" Marshall growled grabbing my hair and moving my head sharply to the side making even more bloody marks on my neck and collarbone. His hard hold on my hair and the sharp bites made my eyes sting with tears and whimper. The hand that wasn't holding my head continued to scratch, pinch, and pull the skin on my chest and when they reached my nipples he showed no mercy on them. Marshall twisted them and pulled so tight that I arched my back as the pain became unbearable and through all of this I kept telling myself to hold on just a bit longer.

"Mar-Marshall, please. No m-more. I can't t-take it." I begged softly as he continued to torture my body. I looked around pleadingly and saw Grant hoping for anything but he simply turned off the shower and walked away ignoring my pleading stare. Once he was done Marshall took a step back looking at my bruised and bloody body approvingly and I shivered at his mad lust-filled gaze.

"Now, get on your knees and suck me." He ordered coldly.

"N-no, pl-please! I don't wa-"I couldn't continue when I felt a large, wet hand wrap around my neck squeezing it till I was gasping for air.

"You are going to suck me, Bitch! You understand?" He said softly near my lips and the knife I forgot about was back and Marshall teased me with it, moving it across my face.

I nodded as best as I could with his hand around my neck and he sneered at me before releasing my neck.

Gasping for air I moved closer to him as I ignored the pain in my body and with trembling fingers I brought my hands down to his waist and pulled him closer to me softly and quickly began to kiss his chest. I kissed and nibbled his dark nipples making him groan softly then I moved my kisses down until I was on my knees finally facing the dark, long erection. I swallowed the bile that was coming up as I stared at it. Overlooking that I was about to do something that I've only seen on porn videos, I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around the head sucking on it gently.

"Oh…that's right, Bitch. Take it all." Marshall grunted out as he grabbed my head and thrust his cock deeper in my mouth. I almost gagged as the head of his cock hit the back of my throat and I tried to get him to slow down by resting my hands on his hips, but it was useless. With his large hand on my head he had total control. Not wanting to die of suffocation and remembering something I saw on a porn video, I took a deep breath when he thrust back and relaxed my throat the best I could. I used my tongue and licked a vein which only made him thrust faster and pre-cum leak out of his slit. The taste of it almost made me gag, it was too salty and bitter and it reminded me sour milk. However, I continued to please him and as I did this I discreetly looked around and I could see some of the other inmates watching us as they pleasured themselves. Except one.

This man was gorgeous, he had short white hair which was slightly confusing since he didn't look a day over 35, a body that would make Adonis jealous, a goatee that surprisingly went well with his strong square jaw, around 6'4", and he had the most mesmerizing grey-blue eye that I have ever seen. And sadly there was only eye to look at as his right eye were covered by an eye patch. Whoever this man was, he looked at me as if I was this unique specimen and for some odd reason I liked it. A lot. I couldn't resist but to stare at him until he made eye contact with me, then I winked and smirked as well as I could with a penis in my mouth and I saw his expression change to one of indifference to curiosity.

"So close. Your mouth is so good. I bet your ass much be incredible." He moaned out as he fucked my mouth.

I gave him a few more thrusts before I opened my mouth as wide as I could then I bit down. Hard.

Marshall screamed long and hard and he tried to pull my head away but I held on. I still held on when I felt him slash my shoulder and it was only when I tasted blood is when I finally let go. Marshall grabbed his bloody penis as fell on his knees in pain.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you!" He growled out like a feral animal. However he never got chance to attack as an alarm went off. In less than ten seconds, every inmate in the shower fell on the floor with their hands behind their head as a couple of guards rushed in. And that's when I let my looks come to play.

I moved to a corner and try to make myself as small as I could, I put my head on my knees and brought my hands up to shield myself. Then I began to cry and shake waiting for the guards to reach me. The guards walked and checked every shower until one of them stopped in front the shower that Marshall and I were in.

"What happened over here?" The guarded asked.

"He fucking tried bit my dick off! He's crazy! Marshall groaned out painfully.

"Who did?"

"That kid and someone take me to the _fucking _hospital!" Marshall groaned out nodding his head in my direction.

"Jones, Douglas, tell the clinic that one of the inmates is severely injured and to notify the nearest hospitable that we have a prisoner coming there way. I'll handle the rest over here."

I heard him walk closer to me and turn off the water, then he nudged me my leg gently which made me whimper and cower.

"Inmate, what happened here?"

I shook my head and cried even harder.

"I asked you question, Inmate."

I raised my head fearfully and looked at the guard with a tear-filled expression. "I-I di-didn't m-mean to. I'm-I'm ss-so ss-sorry, bu-but I didn't kn-know wh-what else to do. I p-panicked." I stammered and I as I looked at the guard I could see the sympathy in his eyes and sadness for what I just went through. And I knew I had him wrapped around my finger.

"Do you think you can stand?" He asked softly.

"I-I think so. B-but I do-don't want th-the others t-to see." I said in a whisper as my throat hurt.

"I won't let them see you. Besides we need to check over those cuts of yours." The guard said as he turned around and grabbed my towel then kneeled down in front of me.

"O-okay."

"Give me your hand." He said reaching for mine.

I brought my hand up and grabbed his hand. My legs shook as I held on to him and I felt him wrap the towel around me covering my body from the other inmates. I walked next the guard but I purposefully stumbled and the guard had no other choice but to lift me. I rested my head on his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his neck and wanting to see that gorgeous man one last time I turned and looked back immediately making eye contact with him. I smirked at him and surprisingly enough he had a very proud and impressed smile on his face.

The guard led me down the hall until we reached the clinic. The clinic was pretty small, only holding four beds. The cabinets were locked, it smelled somewhat dirty, the beds looked uncomfortable, and there were no curtains for each bed for privacy. The guard set me down gently on one of the beds and still keeping up with my act I curled up.

"I'll go get the doctor, he'll look over those cuts and bruises of yours." He said before walking away.

"Here he is Dr. Sawyer." The guards voice say as he returned in no less than five minutes.

"Thank you, Melrose. I'll take it from here." The doctor said.

"You're welcome, Dr." Melrose said and left the room.

"Now, let me check you over." He said.

The Dr. had dark red hair, olive skin, and soft hazel eyes. He wasn't all that tall, maybe 5'8" and he had a slight build. I flinched when he tried to take off my towel and he smiled at me warmly as if trying to comfort me.

"It's alright, I just need to check the cuts and bruises you have on your body. I won't hurt you."

I nodded hesitantly and dropped the towel quickly moving it to cover my genitals.

"They're not that bad. Nothing but a little disinfectant and gauze. So what happened?" Dr. Sawyer asked as he began to clean the wound on my shoulder.

"Um…"

He sighed. "You're going to have to tell me what happened so I can make a report."

"I-I don't want t-to ge-get in trouble." I said hoarsely.

"You won't be. We'll make sure of it." The Dr. assured.

"Okay." I said. However on the inside I was getting sick and tired of acting like an innocent, scared boy. All I really wanted to do was get fixed, go back to my room, and go to sleep.

"Do you know why Marshall attacked you?" Dr. Sawyer asked as he began to clean my bloody wounds making me wince when he swabbed it with disinfectant and then wrapped some gauze on the slash by shoulder.

"I think it was because I rejected his advances yesterday and because I almost got him in trouble with one of the guards in the cafeteria." I answered but then coughed due to the pain in my throat.

"Here have some water. Did he threaten you in any way? Turn your head to the side." He said as he came back with a cup of water then got more cotton swabs and cleaned the wounds on my collarbone and chest.

"I don't think so."

"What did he say when you met him?"

"He said something like the guards may not always be there to help me." I said unsure speaking more clearly as the water soothed my throat.

The Dr. nodded and hummed. "Alright, now tell me what happened in the shower. What did he do?" He said calmly.

I let out a shaky breath to calm my nerves before I told him. "I-I was taking a shower and I wasn't really paying attention when I felt him wrap his arms around me. He had a razor or something in his hand and he p-pushed it against my neck. Then he turned me ar-around and k-kissed me and b-bit me. It hurt so bad and I-I tried to pull away b-but he wouldn't let go."

"What else happened?" Dr. Sawyer asked gently.

"Mar- _he_ want-wanted me to ss-suck him…I tol-told him no. B-but he chok-choked me so hard…" I told him as I touched my bruised neck.

"Take your time, its okay." Dr. Sawyer told me gently.

I took another sip of water to calm myself. "He pu-pushed me down on my knees a-and and…he m-made mm-me ss-suck…." I broke down into tears.

"Did he make you perform oral sex on him?" Dr. Sawyer asked gently.

I nodded quickly.

"So you bit him?" I heard him say.

I snapped my head up and looked at him desperately. "I didn't know what else to do! I just didn't want him to hurt me anymore. All I wanted was to get away."

"I know and from what you're telling me you were just defending yourself, correct?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"I'm going to have to report this. Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Will Marshall be okay? I hope I didn't bite him too hard." I asked concerned.

"He'll be fine. The bite wasn't too serious, however he will be staying in the hospital for a few days." He told me surprised that I would be concerned about my attacker's welfare.

"Okay, may I go now?" I asked already wanting to get out of there and stop playing this act.

"Of course, let me call a guard." He said.

Once the guard came in I got off the bed and walked towards him ready to leave but before he could take me back, Dr. Sawyer called me back.

"What is it, Dr.?"

"Before you leave, I just have to say that once you are out there you won't be safe from Marshall's friends. It may sound like I'm trying to scare you, but I'm really warning you. So I suggest to not go anywhere alone and maybe find someone who can protect you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dr."

I barely even noticed when the guard escorted me out of the clinic as I thought about what Dr. Sawyer. He was right. I knew that once the news spread to Marshall's friends I was going to be in big trouble. _Great, now how am I going to get out of that? It's not like I could go down all of them, not after this. _Sighing inwardly at my predicament, I continued to walk silently next to the guard not paying any attention to my surroundings until I almost bumped into him.

"We're here. Pay attention next time, Inmate." The guard said stoically and swiftly walked away.

"Yes, sir." I said softly before I stepped into my room only to be bombarded by worried Grant.

"Holy shit! Marshall really did a number on you." He spouted quickly.

"Where the hell were you? Why didn't you help me?" I told him angrily forgetting the exhaustion I felt.

"I couldn't do anything! He had a weapon!" Grant exclaimed.

"So it was okay for the 'New Guy' to almost get raped, instead of running out of the bathroom and getting help!?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I've been here for almost a year, I learned the rules here and one thing I learned is that at the end of the day you may think you have friends in here but you only have yourself." He told me seriously.

"Then why did you even bother helping me out all day?"

Grant sneered. "I had nothing else better to do. Besides it was my turn to help the newbie."

I stared at him with wide eyes and I felt so stupid for depending on someone so quickly.

"Don't look so upset, you'll get over it."

"Fuck you!" I told him and I turned around towards my bed just wanting to fall asleep. However, before I could close my eyes I felt the warm breath of Grant and I tensed.

"If I were you I wouldn't sleep without one eye open. I heard that Marshall's crew is not too happy about what you did." Grant whispered in my ear before walking away.

I didn't relax as I stared at the wall and for the first time feeling scared of being in prison. I stared at the bare wall trying to forget everything that happened. Vaguely I heard the others come in and I turned around and sat up with my back against the wall staring at all of them and I waited with bated breath for them to say something or do something. But it was all for naught as they completely ignored me and did their nightly duties before the guard announced lights out. And as they all slowly drifted off to sleep, I continued to stay up looking at the door anxiously. Even as the hours ticked by and I would nod off I never took my eyes off the door.

* * *

The bright morning sun woke me up and I couldn't help but gasp and touch every inch of my body to make sure I was alive. Once I did that I looked around the room and noticed that the others were already at breakfast. So getting up and disregarding the soreness I felt throughout my body, I slowly changed into my scrubs and made my way to the cafeteria.

When I stood outside the large room where the other inmates were eating I could feel the cold and angry stares from Marshall's friends and at this moment I was very glad that there were guards. I made my way to the line waiting to get my plate of food avoiding all the stares from everyone. Finally reaching the front I went to grab a tray of food but the man serving us gave me one look and simply passed my tray to the person behind me saying next. I tried to ask for a tray but by the third time with no budging I gave up and turned around towards the tables meeting the white-haired Adonis from the shower. Even though it was his large, muscular, red covered back I saw I knew it was him and like moth to a flame I walked towards the mostly empty table and sat in front of him.

I looked at him through my eyelashes and I inwardly gasped as I got a closer look of his face. He was even more beautiful to look at. Everything about him was mouth-watering from the shape of his eye, his lips, even the way he was eating was beautiful and I would happily stare at him forever.

"You must be very brave, to wanting to sit with me." I practically melted when I heard his smooth, deep, hypnotizing voice.

"There weren't that many places to sit." I told him as clearly as I could.

The man looked around and then stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "On the contrary I see more than enough places for you to sit."

I blushed. "I don't think the other inmates want me to sit with them."

"And you think I want you to?"

"N-no. But I didn't think you would have minded." _Great. Now what am I going to do?_ I thought.

"There is a reason why this entire table is empty. Can you guess why that is?" He said softly.

I gulped. "B-because you don't want them too."

He smirked. "Exactly. So then what should you do?"

"Leave and find another place to sit."

"Good boy."

I sat there in silence mulling over what I should do. I knew I should have left before he did something but, I didn't want to give in so easily. Almost as if I needed to prove myself to this man.

"What are you still doing here?"

"What's your name?"' I asked him completely ignoring his question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." I said nonchalantly.

"Wilson." He grunted.

"I'm Grayson."

"Good to know. Now leave." Wilson said glaring at me so hard that I flinched.

"Can't I stay? Please?" I begged him quietly looking at him with puppy dog eyes and pouting just a bit. Wilson stared at me for a few more seconds before he grunted and went back to his food.

"Fine. But no talking."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Wilson."

"I meant what I said. No talking." He growled out.

"Sorry." I said quickly but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

I sat there quietly watching Wilson eat his food and my mouth watered every time I saw the long, pink, wet tongue licking the Jell-O from his spoon. Immediately dirty thoughts of his tongue licking and teasing my body came to the forefront of my mind and I tried not to squirm in my chair as I felt a tightening in the front of my pants. _I want you so bad Wilson. I want you, I want you…_

"What's wrong with you?" Wilson asked me slightly annoyed.

"I want you." I whispered then blushed all the way to my ears when I realized what I just said.

His serious look changed to an amused smirk and putting his fork down, Wilson leaned over the table until his face was inches away from mine making me blush even more.

"Really? How do you want me?" He said softy.

I bit my lip trying not whimper as his voice flowed over me and I wanted squirm a bit to relieve my arousal.

"Tell me Grayson."

I sucked in my breath completely speechless as I stared at him with wide eyes but, before I could speak the guards announced that breakfast was over and ordered us all to leave.

"Don't think this over Grayson. I expect an answer soon." Wilson said in my ear before walking away and leaving with the other inmates. I sat there on the table frozen in shock and arousal as Wilson's words kept on circling around my mind and I believed that Wilson would not give up until he had all the answers.

"Inmate! Did you not hear me? Leave the cafeteria now!" The guard ordered as he slammed on the table.

I jumped in surprise and looked up at him. "I'm sorry sir." I apologized as I got up from the table and wincing at the soreness of my body.

"Just don't do it again. Also you need to head over to Mr. Cardona in room 114."

"Yes, sir." I said making my way towards the exit and to Mr. Cardona's room.

* * *

"Come in." I heard on the other side of the door and as I opened the door I saw two plush dark maroon chairs, a desk that reminded me of the ones from school, a bookshelf, and finally a pudgy, stout, olive-skinned man who had crows feet around his small muddy brown eyes.

"Good morning, you must be Richard Grayson. Please have a seat." He said as he turned to one of the files on his desk. I sat down on the chair waiting patiently for him.

"I heard that you got into a disagreement of sorts with one of the inmates."

"Yes, sir."

"There is nothing to worry about anymore. As soon he comes back, the inmate will be sent to Solitary."

"What about his friends?"

"If you see or hear anything or you are worried about your safety don't hesitate to tell me."

"Okay, but who are you exactly?"

"My apologies, I am Mr. Cardona your counselor while you're here, so if you need any help of are having some problems just come to me and I'll help the best way I can."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, here are is information so you can ask your family to send money so you can be able to get things in commissary like snacks, toiletries, etc. or to send you packages." He said handing me the papers.

"When can I call them?"

"Well, you won't be able to until next week because we haven't received your PAC number yet and there are forms that you still need to sign. However, you can use my phone, but only for today." He told me as he handed me the phone.

I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed my cousin's number. I anxiously waited for her to answer as the phone kept ringing.

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"_Galina, it's me Robin!"_

"_Robin! Oh, I'm so happy to finally hear from you. Hold on let me put you on speaker so Grandma could hear you as well."_

"_Okay."_

"_Galina! What is it now? I'm busy." _I heard my Nana's soft and warm voice through the phone that I couldn't help but jump in my chair a bit in happiness.

"_Grandma, Robin is on the phone."_

"_Robin? Is that you, sweetheart?"_

"_Nana! I miss you so much."_ I choked up a bit so I wouldn't start crying as I spoke to my grandmother.

"_I know child, I know. We miss you so much back home."_

"_How is everyone?"_

"_Still furious, they haven't been able to get over your sentence."_

"_Really?_

"_Yep, Uncle Donovan almost broke the fucking wall when we returned home."_ Galina's amusement made me laugh bitterly and I could picture my uncle's red, angry face punching my Nana's walls.

"_Galina! That is no way a young woman should speak."_

"_Sorry, Grandma. But it's true, during dinner it always comes up and grandpa starts ranting about it which makes everyone start talking about again."_

"_Well, enough about us. How you are you doing? Are you getting enough sleep? Are they feeding you well? Are those guards treating you well?"_

"_I'm doing okay. Yes I am getting enough sleep. The food isn't the best Nana, but it is prison. And the guards are, well guards."_

"_Have you made any friends?"_

"_It's kind of impossible to make friends here."_

"_That maybe so, but I just want you to be safe and in one piece when you get out."_

'_Nana…you know I'm not getting out. I told you this before."_

"_Hush! Don't lose hope. You will get out of there."_

"_Okay."_ I said not believing her at all.

"Grayson it's time to hang up the phone." I heard my counselor say.

"_Nana, Galina, I have to go. Please, please come visit me next Friday, I really need to see you."_

"_Of course we wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"_Yeah, we'll bring grandpa and Uncle Don too."_

"_Okay, I love you two so much."_

"_We love you as well. And please be safe and stay out of trouble."_

"_I promise. I love you."_

"_I love you too, sweetheart. Goodbye."_

"_I love you too, Robin. See you next week."_

"_Bye."_

I wiped my eyes and took a few shaky breaths to calm myself.

"Here, have a tissue." Mr. Cardona offered.

"Thanks." I told him softly accepting the tissue.

"Anyways, may I ask who you were speaking to?"

"Oh…my grandma and my cousin."

"Do they plan on coming here next Friday?"

I sniffed. "Yes, sir."

"Very well, may have their names so they can be put in the visitor's list."

"Okay. My cousin Galina, my uncle Donovan, my grandma Irina, and my grandpa Emil."

"Good." He said as he wrote down the names.

"Is that it, Sir?"

"Before I forget, you need to go to orientation in room 215 it starts in 10 minutes."

Thank you, Sir." I said before I turned around and made my to the orientation room unsure of what to expect.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter of my new story. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry I did not update sooner. Also I know that inmates don't speak so proper, however I don't know how to write ghetto or what not so I'm sorry if it bothers you.

Until next time!


End file.
